justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Murphy
Ash Murphy was a recurring character in the third season of the FX series Justified. He was a corrections officer in Trumbull Correctional Institution, Ohio. He is bribed by Boyd Crowder to give him access to Dickie Bennett in solitary confinement. When Boyd questions Dickie, Murphy eavesdrops and learns that Dickie inherited a fortune. He tries to extort the money from Dickie. Ash dies in the episode "Thick as Mud" from a post-surgery stroke brought on by his nurse Layla after she injects an air bubble into his brain. Murphy was portrayed by guest star Todd Stashwick. Biography Background He is a corrections officer in Trumbull Correctional Institution, Ohio. At some point in his time at the prison he got together with Lance and he eventually clued him in on what he was doing with cadavers at the prison. Season 3 In "Cut Ties" he is bribed by Boyd Crowder to get access to Dickie Bennett in solitary confinement. While they are in solitary confinement Murphy listens in and learns about the fortune that Dickie is entitled to once he is out of prison. Murphy then reveals to Dickie in "Harlan Roulette" that he overheard the conversation with Boyd and wants the money as well, but Dickie laughs, saying it was a ruse and there is no money. Murphy doesn't believe it and threatens Dickie that he will make his prison life horrible if he doesn't help him get it. Dickie says that if there is any money, which there isn't, he is unable to help him due to the fact he is incarcerated. In "The Devil You Know", Ash orchestrates a huge prison fight, which causes both Dickie and Dewey Crowe (who jumped in to back up Dickie) to be badly injured. Ash brings them to Lance to treat them, and Ash is furious that Dewey got involved in the plan, stating that now Dewey is a liability. Ash approaches the driver of the coroner's van, Edward Fowler and asks him if there was any trouble and Edward tells him "not a peep". Ash then shoots Fowler in the head, and opens the back doors of the van to take out Dewey and Dickie. Ash orders Lance to take Dewey to the motel, while he and Dickie head up to Ellstin Limehouse's place to get the money. However, Ash spots the Marshals and the police at a checkpoint to the bridge into Limehouse's holler. Ash says that if they can't get the money directly from Limehouse, he will bring it to them, and they leave to head back to the motel room. Ash orders Dickie to call Limehouse in order to get him to bring the money to him, which he does. Ash leaves the motel, and he comes back with food to find Raylan waiting for him. Raylan orders him to put the food down, and after a tense stare down, Ash attempts to shoot at Raylan. Raylan floors his car, sending Ash rolling over the roof and crashing to the ground behind the car. Raylan looks out of his window to see Ash back on his feet, but since Ash is disoriented, he can't fire the gun correctly. Raylan puts his car in reverse, flooring it one last time and backs over Ash. Raylan then spots Ash's men in a van, speeding away from the motel. Raylan asks Ash where they are headed, but Ash refuses to answer. After Raylan makes a ruse that he is not able to call the paramedics for Ash, Ash then tells Raylan that they are going to meet Limehouse at Mags's old store to receive the money. In the episode "Thick as Mud", Raylan visits him in the hospital to question him about Dewey's supposedly missing kidneys. Ash refuses to cooperate, until Raylan sits on Ash's broken legs. Ash admits that it was all Lance's idea to strip Dewey's body of organs, saying that they would get $50 grand alone for livers and kidneys. Raylan soon learns that Ash had a post-surgery stroke, brought on by his nurse Layla after she injected an air bubble into his brain, due to the fact she was in the plan with Lance and he had disclosed the information with the Marshals. Relationships *Boyd Crowder: Prisoner, client *Dickie Bennett: Prisoner, hostage *Dewey Crowe: Prisoner, hostage, deceased *Lance: Prison medic, accomplice, deceased *Combs: Accomplice, deceased *Junior: Accomplice, deceased *Edward Fowler: Accomplice, murder victim *Raylan Givens: U.S. Marshal *Layla: Nurse, murderer Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Murderers